Alternate Ending to The Last Olympian!
by clm08a
Summary: I always wished before i knew a new series was being made that the Last Olympian would have ended slightly differently... so i wrote it down, and here it is! Enjoy it!
1. Gifts are given

**Hey guys, this is only my second ever, so many reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoy. I thought about this soon after finishing the series, and finally got to write it down. This takes place right after Grover is given his gift, before Annabeth and Percy. This is only part 1 of... well i'm not sure how many. I guess it depends on if anyone likes it haha. Enjoy!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and some of the dialogue is taken from TLO, but much of it is my original words. **

"Annabeth Chase, my own daughter." Athena said.

"And Perseus Jackson, my son." Poseidon said.

The room went silent. Every demigod, Cyclopes, minor god, and anyone else in the room, not to mention the entire council, had their eyes on us. We looked at each other, then walked up to our parents and kneeled. We then walked over and stood next to each other. I could feel the tension in the air. I wasn't sure what they were going to do.

"The council has seen the bravery of all of our children. We knew you were fighting the enemy's armies on your own, and can also see that even through the great struggle, you were all triumphant. But you, Annabeth, and you, Percy, have proven yourselves more worthy than any other hero in many millennia. You used your wits, strength, and courage to defend this city and our seats of power. Annabeth, you made Luke remember himself long enough to fight against Kronos's influence. Percy, you fought him single-handedly multiple times, led our children into battle after battle, and defeated countless enemies on your own, thus saving Olympus. There is very little we could ever do to completely thank you, but we have agreed to offer you two things: One of which is your choice, one of which is ours."

"Annabeth," Athena began. "Olympus has been basically destroyed, and though we could fix it, I wonder if there's something you would like to do. This is your choice."

"My lady? Are you saying…" Annabeth began.

"This is your choice. I cannot suggest anything further."

Annabeth got a very strange look in her eyes, as though she was stunned to have her dreams in her own hands so suddenly. "I, Annabeth Chase, ask that I be made an Architect of Olympus."

Athena smiled. "Very well. You shall be made the _chief_ architect of Olympus, able to make us a city for the ages."

Annabeth looked as though she was going to burst into tears of joy. "I… I have to get… paper… and pencils…" her voice trailed off. I waited for it to be my turn.

"Percy," my father began. "What would you like for your gift to be? I would like to hear your choice."

There were so many choices to make. I wanted Beckendorff, Silena, Michael, and all of my friends who had died for this war to be alive. I wanted to serve my father. I wanted to be so many things. But how could I choose? Finally, I thought about Ethan Nakamura and how he just wanted his recognition for his mother. I thought about how Luke had betrayed everyone because he believed the god's didn't care. And I made my decision.

"I, Perseus Jackson, ask that all of the children, of all the gods, be recognized. No more undetermined demigods past their 13th birthday. The minor gods should also have a place at camp. And Hades should have a cabin as well. The peaceful Titans should be pardoned, and the pact of the Big Three dissolved. It didn't work anyway. But Thalia, Nico, and I have proven that even your children can be heroes. Father, this war wouldn't have happened if so many demigods hadn't felt abandoned or unwelcome by their parents. That is my wish. That all demigods of all the gods be respected and claimed."

The council looked stunned and angry. I was afraid I was about to be blasted to bits, when Athena spoke up, "I believe the boy is right. Let us not repeat the mistakes of our past, but start a new age of acceptance."

"The council accepts both of your wishes." Zeus said, rather grudgingly (at only mine i'm sure). "Now that you have chosen your gift, we must discuss our gift to you." The crowd left the room, taking us with them. Ages seemed to go by before we were once again summoned into the room.

"I ask that all present in this room testify to how worthy to be called the greatest heroes of our age these two are."

There was a murmuring of strong agreement. "In that case," Zeus continued, "Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson, I will offer you a gift that we have not bestowed in many millennia. We, the council, offer to both of you god-hood. You shall be immortal, undying, serving Olympus in your choosing for all time."

Annabeth and I looked at each other, shocked. I turned around and caught the eyes of several campers, who smiled at us. The Stoll brothers gave us two thumbs up. Even Clarisse nodded and managed a small grin. Thalia looked like she was about to tear up. Nico looked younger than he had in a long time (after all, he would finally be accepted at camp half blood, my gift to him for all the help he gave me).

I looked back at Annabeth, who looked happier than I'd seen her in a very long time. All of her dreams were coming true. She would be an architect forever, serving her mother and building a city that would last for eternity.

I could serve as my father's lieutenant for all time, never dying. I could be with Tyson and my father in his underwater palace for all eternity.

But more than any of that, I looked at Annabeth and realized we could be together for the rest of time. I wanted it. I wanted it bad. And looking at Annabeth, I knew she did too. Her gaze met mine and we both smiled.

"I, Perseus Jackson, accept the council's offer of god-hood." I said.

"And I, Annabeth Chase, except the council's offer of goddess-hood." Annabeth echoed.

The council smiled, Poseidon and Athena the widest. "Come, heroes. We journey towards your immortality." Zeus said as he stood. The council stood as well, and all but our parents teleported out of the hall.

The crowd around us cheered and clapped us on the back. They told us to visit and keep in touch. And then, smiling widely, we walked towards our parents.

"Come with me. We don't want to keep the council waiting." Poseidon told me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said, winking.

Annabeth and Athena walked over.

"Are you ready children?" Athena said, smiling.

"Yes, mother. I truly am." Annabeth replied. I nodded. We were going to be together forever in Olympus, serving the gods. And we could finally be happy. The last thing I saw before Poseidon and Athena transported us was that of all of my friends, smiling at us, truly happy for us at the reward we were being given. I looked at Annabeth and held out my hand. Gratefully, she took it as we vanished.


	2. Decisions

When we arrived, it was pitch black. I didn't know where we were, and there was no way my eyes would adjust to darkness this deep. Luckily, I still held Annabeth's hand, so I knew I wasn't alone.

"Percy?" Annabeth said in a small voice.

"I'm here. I'll always be here." I told her with a smile, though I knew she couldn't see it. She squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"Where are we?" I asked. If anyone knew, Annabeth would.

"I don't know Percy, I can't remember any details of mortals being given god-hood." I suddenly got nervous. If she didn't even know, we had no warning of what might happen.

My father's voice spoke to me in my head. "Percy, you must wash away your mortality. But first you must make a decision that every god has made. Your seat of power can only be claimed by you, it cannot be bestowed by anyone, not even Zeus."

Suddenly, a small light appeared way off in the distance. I peered at it, and saw that it was beginning to grow. Annabeth began tugging away from me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing." I replied.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Then why are you pulling away?"

"I'm not!" Was I? I wanted to keep her hand in mine more than anything. Our grip loosened and was then separated completely.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

"Percy!!" She sounded really far away. The light was getting brighter, but I couldn't see her. I looked around frantically, hoping maybe I could spot her.

I looked back at the light and saw that it was surrounding me. Before I could react, the light overwhelmed me.

At first nothing happened. The light was blinding, but beautiful, as if it was made of pure hope.

"_Percy."_ I looked around, but no one was there. _"Percy, your choice."_

My choice. Lately everything that happened was a result of my choice. The prophecy, my gift from the gods, and now my seat of power. I didn't even know what openings there were for gods. How could I just ask for something?

"Is there a hint?" I asked no one. And as I suspected, no one answered.

Well, I thought, I can control anything or anyone I wanted. But the more I thought about it, the more I didn't want to really control people. But help them? I thought about my fatal flaw, personal loyalty. What if I could make it a good thing and give others the loyalty they needed. That sounded good to me.

But protection! Protection from what? The sea? I thought about the sound of the ocean, the smell of the sea breeze, and the calming green color that was the same as my eyes, and my father. The sea wasn't scary. But at the same time, there were accidents everyday. But not _from_ the sea. Maybe _at_ sea, but… that was it! Protection at sea for those on traveling on it, and I could make sure people remained loyal to their loved ones!

As soon as I thought it, the light intensified to pure a white-blue energy. It's hard to describe exactly what happened next. I closed my eyes to shield them from the extreme light. My fingers and toes started to get warm, then my hands and feet, followed by my arms and legs, abdomen, cheeks, and forehead. Lastly, my chest began to warm. The warmth hit my heart, and suddenly the warmth changed into a blaze that spread through my body. But it was strange. The blaze was hot, but it didn't feel like it was burning. More like it was filling me with strength that could never be taken from me. It was filling me with immortality. I didn't know how I knew this, but I could feel myself become free of the bonds of mortality.

I then noticed the light energy around me was being drawn in towards my body. It was decreasing as the power I felt inside of me increased. When finally the light around me was gone, I looked down and realized that my body shone with the same intense white-blue light. With a shock I realized that this must be my true godly form. Like a supernova, I gleamed in the utter darkness.

I knew it was finished. I was a god. I was going to protect all people who needed it when they traveled on the sea for all eternity. I would lead my father's armies into battle, and help people remain loyal to those they cared about. And I could be with Annabeth and… Annabeth! Where was she? I looked over and saw another form like me, a blinding supernova, and knew she was now a goddess.

The lights from both of us died down, and I realized that I looked just like I had when I was mortal, but without all of the flaws. No scars, no streak of gray from holding up the sky, no zits, no scrapes, nothing like that. But the rest of me was exactly the same.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. She sounded more powerful, and yet the same. "It really happened! We're immortal!"

All I could do is smile. Annabeth ran to me, though I don't know how because I wasn't really sure if there was a solid ground, and hugged me. I hugged back. It felt wonderful. I could've stood there with her in my arms for eternity (literally) but then, my father's voice echoed in my head. "Percy, come to Olympus. Think about where you must be, and then just let yourself be carried by the wind."

Annabeth must've received a similar message from Athena, because she then looked at me. "Ready to go home?" she asked.

"Home." I said, and realized I sounded more powerful as well. "Home. Finally." And with that we held hands and transported ourselves to Olympus.

When we got there, the council was seated in their usual seats. Many of the campers and other's who'd fought were still there. They bowed upon seeing us. Poseidon held up his hand. "These two have earned godhood. Now we shall recognize them as official god and goddess."

Zeus stood up. "Hail Annabeth, goddess of Architecture and Enduring Belief. Chief Architect of Olympus. Hail Perseus, god of Safe Passage at Sea and Unfailing Loyalty. Lieutenant of Poseidon. Hail the Heroes of Olympus!"


	3. Surprise!

**And here's Chapter 3! Thanks to all of you who gave me comments :) I love seeing them in my email haha. I'm not very happy with this chapter because not that much happens, but it needed to be here :) Anyway, let me know what you think and what you might like to see in the upcoming chapters (I have some ideas, but i want to see what everyone else would like) **

**DISCLAIMER: If i owned Percy Jackson, I wouldn't be writing this ;)**

The next few minutes were a blur. Demigods and gods alike came to congratulate us. The muses began a celebration concert right there in the hall. The throngs of people trying to give us their thanks and congratulations separated Annabeth and me. By the time I finally found her again, I realized that we'd been on Olympus for a very long time, and that my mother would probably be worried.

"Annabeth, I need to see my mother and give her the news." I told her. She looked thoughtful, as if she was trying to decide whether or not to do the same thing.

"I think you should." I said.

"Should what?"

"Tell your family about what has happened."

"…Maybe…" and with that she walked away.

I walked towards the elevator, but then realized with amusement that I didn't need to take it anymore. What had my father said? _Think about where you must be, and then just let yourself be carried by the wind. _I didn't know where my mother was, so I thought of her and Paul. In my mind, I saw them standing in the lobby, trying to get permission to come up. I let myself be carried by the wind, faster than light, to the lobby below.

When I saw her, she was indeed arguing with the security guard. "My son is up there!" she was trying to explain. I walked up to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, not wanting to test my new godly strength. She turned around and instantly grabbed me up into a hug.

"Oh Percy! I was so worried! We've been waiting for hours! We saw the building turn blue, but we couldn't find you!"

"I'm ok Mom! Actually, I'm more than ok. Can we talk?"

She looked at me skeptically, as though she couldn't figure out what was different about me. "Of course Percy."

I started to walk away with her following behind me, but then turned. "Paul, could you come too?"

Paul looked surprised, but nodded and followed me.

I wasn't sure where to go. They couldn't go to Olympus, my Father's Palace (which was destroyed anyway), or even Camp Half Blood. But then, I thought about our cabin at Montauk. It was where my parents had met, where I first started to realize that I was different, and one of my favorite places on Earth.

I whistled for Mrs. O'Leary. She came bounding over and licked me to death. "Ok, ok, calm down! Look, I need one more favor today. Can you do this for me?" I asked her. She became serious so quickly I almost laughed out loud. I whispered in her ear where I wanted her to go, and then told my mom and Paul to hop on. They looked stunned that we would be riding an enormous dog, but obliged.

We shadow traveled and came through outside of the cabin my mom and I had always stayed in. I hopped off and turned around to see two very shocked looking faces. I chuckled to myself and helped them down. "Go back to Olympus, ok?" I told her. Mrs. O'Leary jumped through the shadows back to the Hall.

"Follow me." I told them.

We walked into the familiar cabin. I breathed in the musty scent I still loved so much after all of this time and sat down on one of the beds, inviting them to do the same. They sat down on one opposite of me.

I looked out the window towards the sea. I heard my father's voice in my head saying _Percy, come to Olympus as soon as you're finished speaking with your mother and stepfather_. Ok, so no more delays.

"When I was on Olympus, Annabeth and I were given two gifts for the deeds we had performed. One we chose for ourselves. Annabeth chose to be made the architect for Olympus. I chose that all the children of all the gods be claimed and given a home at camp. The other, the gods chose for us." I began.

They looked at me, waiting for the rest of the story, but I was scared to give it to them. I didn't understand why though. I had been given the gift of god-hood! It was an honor above all other honors. Why couldn't I admit it to them?

"Percy? That was an admirable and compassionate gift to ask for. But was the second gift?" my mom asked me.

Ok, just spit it out. "Mom, Paul, what would you say if for some reason I wasn't… um… mortal anymore?"

"What do you mean not mortal? Are you saying you're a…" my mom stopped short and her eyes grew so wide I thought they would roll out of her head.

"A god." I finished. "Yeah. That's what I'm saying."

My mom closed her eyes and held her head in her hands like she was praying. Paul looked dumbfounded. "Percy? Are you really?"

"Yeah. Annabeth too. The gods gave us immortality and god-hood for the service we did to all mankind and to Olympus. They called us the greatest heroes of the age."

"Percy…" My mom looked like she was about to cry.

"Mom? Are you mad?" I asked her. I was suddenly afraid she would resent the fact that I became a god.

"Oh Percy. I don't know what to think! But of course I'm not mad. You're a god! How could I be mad at my son; the greatest hero of all time?"

I hugged my mom for a long time. She didn't want to let go, as though she thought she would never see me again. I realized then that that must be why she was so upset.

"Mom, you'll never have to worry about me again. I can take care of myself. And now I won't put you in danger anymore either. And I promise I'll come and visit you and Paul all the time. You'll probably get sick of me now."

My mom managed a weak smile. Paul, though, was still looking at me strangely. "Tell me Percy, what is your domain?"

I wasn't ready for that question. It was still weird thinking that I had a domain of power, and now here I was announcing it. "Safe passage at Sea and loyalty."

"That sounds like it was meant for you. You're going to make one heck of a god, Percy." Paul told me. It was strange hearing that still: _you… a god…_

"Thanks Paul." I knew it was time for me to go back to Olympus to receive my father's summon, but something held me back. I went over to my parents and gave them a hug. I knew I owed it to both of them for all they had done for me.

After I let go, I walked to the door of the cabin. "I could never have become the hero I became if it wasn't for you Mom. You are the reason I ever went on my first quest. Saving you was the only thing I had cared about then." Her eyes widened at that. I had never told her that small detail.

"And Paul, you gave me a second chance and you made my mom happy again." Paul nodded and looked at my mom, pulling her close.

"I can never thank you either of you enough. As I assume my duties as a god, I'll always remember both you for it, and make sure you're rewarded." I smiled at them.

"Look away." I told them. They shielded their eyes as I began to take on my true godly form. The power I felt as I assumed the form was just like that of my transformation. I felt limitless and felt a power greater than I could've ever imagined. And just as I was about to teleport away, I said to both of them, "Thank you. I love you." And with that I was gone in a flash of supernova, and back on Olympus in my human form, waiting for my father's message.


	4. Nostalgia and Visions

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've had several major projects due, but i had some spare time tonight. **

**I REALLY hated this chapter, because i needed it but i had to take a lot from the actual story, so it's a little bit like a "yeah, we've already read this before, go get your own ideas" kind of a situation. But i'm supreamly hoping that the next chapter will be better... just don't give up on it quite yet haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I borrowed a lot of Rick Riordan's thoughts on this one, and the prophecy is word for word. Bear with me. I don't own anything... but i did come up with some of it on my own ;)**

"Where is my father?" I asked a passing demigod.

"I don't know, Lord Percy. I haven't seen him since the announcement of your god-hood." He bowed and walked away.

Great. I began to walk around looking for him. I saw that all of Olympus was still in party mode, even though it was pretty much trashed. I suddenly saw one fallen building glow blinding white and become whole again. I walked over to the scene and saw Annabeth literally glowing with pride.

"What happened here?" I asked her.

"I fixed it." She replied casually.

"How? And I don't think it looked like that last time." I said, noticing how it was now made of white marble and seemed to have specks of gold engrained in it. Not only that, but it seemed as though it was taller and more graceful.

She looked at me slyly. "Oh you know. I just told it to."

Oh yeah. She was the goddess of architecture. Of course she could just build structures by thinking about them.

"It's beautiful!" I told her. She beamed at me, her smile shining like sun rays.

"Thanks Percy." She suddenly stopped moving and seemed to be in a trance.

"Annabeth?" I said, alarmed. She blinked and looked at me.

"My mother has summoned me."

I had totally forgotten that my father had summoned me. "Oh yeah, my dad did too." I told her. I held out my hand to her. She looked at it for a second, and then grinned at me before taking it. We thought of our parents and transported to them.

Luckily they were in the same place. We walked to our parents and kneeled.

"Rise Percy. You are a god now." I stood and looked him in the eye.

"You summoned me, father?"

"Yes. Athena and I would like to personally offer our congratulations. We have never before been so proud of our children. You have our blessing and our favor. You are truly our favorite children. And you are the heroes of Olympus. The gods are forever in your debt. But listen to us. There are many things you must remember about being gods. We have been instructed to tell you these things."

Great, I thought to myself. I'm terrible at memorizing things. But instead of listing off dos and don'ts, Athena walked over to Annabeth and put her hands on her temples. Her hands began to glow, and Annabeth's eyes literally turned white. I was about to freak out, when suddenly Poseidon walked over to me and did the same thing. Ancient Greek began to flash through my brain and in front of my eyes. There was no way I could remember everything. But when my father let go, I realized I did remember. I knew all of the Greek laws, the laws the gods had to follow, and every god's domain just like that.

"Now, Percy and Annabeth, you may go. Be happy, my child." Athena said, looking at Annabeth. "Do not fear anymore." I had a feeling she was talking about Annabeth telling her father about her gifts, but Annabeth just blushed.

Our parents disappeared in a flash.

I glanced at Annabeth. She was still blushing, and now she was looking down, as though she didn't want to meet my eyes.

We went back to the building Annabeth had just constructed. As I looked around at my new home, about to settle into the content feeling I had always longed for, Nico came running up to us.

"Percy! Annabeth! You have to stop Rachel!"

"Nico, what happened?" Annabeth asked urgently.

"She took Blackjack and is headed for camp…"

"She took Blackjack?" I said, confused. Actually, I think I was more confused that Blackjack _let_ her take him.

"Why would she do such a stupid thing?" Annabeth said rather loudly.

"No one knows! She just took off when everyone was distracted during the celebration."

I looked at Annabeth. "We've got to get to camp and stop her. I don't have any idea what she's doing, but it can't be good."

"I agree. C'mon Nico." We both grabbed his hands and teleported to Half Blood Hill.

When we arrived, Nico looked a little stunned. "Yeah, I forgot you could both do that now." he mumbled.

"For curiosity's sake, what was it like for you?" I asked him.

"Really cold, and I felt like my face was going to peel off from the wind. But it only lasted about three seconds. It was worse than shadow traveling. Basically, it was awesome." He said, a small smirk on his face.

All of the sudden we saw green lights start flashing in the direction of the camp. We ran down the hill towards the big house. What we saw stopped us all dead in our tracks.

Rachel was standing with her arms outstretched towards the Oracle mummy, who was standing on the porch looking (can you look if you have no eyes?) back at her. We got there just in time to hear her pledge herself to Apollo and the Oracle. The green lights thickened around her until we couldn't see her anymore. Suddenly it cleared and she was lying on the ground, unmoving.

We rushed towards her, but the sun brightened and Apollo appeared in our way. "Be careful! Don't upset the transfer."

"But I can see her dying!" Nico said. I knelt by her side and the others followed suit.

"The spirit is talking hold. You can't mess it up, or something bad will happen." Apollo explained.

Just then her eyes fluttered open. "Percy? Annabeth? Nico?" She tried to sit up, but grabbed her head and groaned. When she looked back at us, her eyes were glowing bright green. When she spoke, it was as though words were pouring out of a faucet, and three different voices were mixed into hers.

_"SEVEN HALF-BLOODS SHALL ANSWER THE CALL._

_TO STORM OR FIRE, THE WORLD MUST FALL._

_AN OATH TO KEEP WITH A FINAL BREATH,_

_AND FOES BEAR ARMS TO THE DOORS OF DEATH."_

Her eyes faded back to their normal color. She blinked and then looked at us again. "Can you help me up?"

Nico and I lifted her onto the porch chair. "What did that mean?" Nico asked her.

"What did what mean?" she said, utterly confused.

"She won't remember the visions. She'll be her normal self… well, most of the time." Apollo said, winking at her.

"What did I say?" She asked. We repeated the oracle to her. She looked stunned and a little proud.

"I believe we just heard the next great prophecy." Apollo announced.

I looked at Rachel. "You're going to be a great oracle." I told her.

"And you," she said looking at Annabeth and me, "are going to be great gods."

And with that, she followed Apollo into the big house.

I glanced over at Annabeth, who had been very quiet during this entire ordeal. She looked like she was about to break out into a wide smile but felt like it wouldn't be appropriate. "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She said in a singsong voice. That was my first clue that there was something. Annabeth never said anything in a singsong voice.

"What aren't you telling me?"

She looked me straight in the eye. "I'll tell you later. Right now, I want to stay at camp one last time as campers before we take on our duties tomorrow." And with that, she walked towards the Athena cabin to find her brothers and sisters. I did the same and walked towards my old cabin. When I opened the door and smelled that familiar sea-spray smell, I realized just how badly I would miss this place. This was my home more than any other place on earth had ever been. And even though I was getting the ultimate upgrade, I felt the nostalgia tearing at my heartstrings.

Yes, I admit it. I even got a little teary eyed.

I walked out of my cabin a little while later and said hi to some of my old friends who had made it back alive that I hadn't seen yet. I was saddened again by the many that hadn't. It suddenly hit me that we would be burning the shrouds tonight. I saw Annabeth come out of her cabin and walk towards me.

"We burn shrouds tonight." I reminded her.

"I know." She said, her eyes puffy and reddened. I realized that even though _I_ was kind of an only child, if you don't count Tyson, she probably had some siblings that didn't make it through the war. Not to mention friends.

"C'mon Annabeth. Let's go find a seat." We started to walk towards the arena along with the other campers who had begun to make their way down as well.

"You know," I said to her as we walked. "We're gods now. I'm pretty sure we could make someone move if we wanted." I looked over and grinned the best I could.

She smiled feebly. "Ha Ha. Let's just pretend for the rest of the day we're not. For old times' sake?"

"Sure." I said. "For old times' sake." And with that we walked into the arena and took a seat.

**Yeah i know, not the best ending. But it was getting really long, so i'll try to update with chapter 5 sooner rather than later :) Reviews = Joy, so please hit the little button and tell me what you think! If you ask a question i'll try to answer it, but it could be that i haven't thought that far in advance haha.**


	5. Burning the Shrouds

**Ok, i am SOOOOO sorry for not uploading sooner. I had finals and i was switching dorm rooms and... well anyway, i had no time whatsoever to write anything. And even still, this chapter is REALLY short. I didn't get to put a lot of thought into it, but i didn't want to skip this scene altogether, so in effect, this is the result of lack of time and creativity. At any rate, i really hope you like this and i hope to put out a better chapter soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson. I'm just a poor college student :)**

**

* * *

**

The shroud burning ceremony was hard. Harder than knowing one of my friends had been a traitor; harder than holding up the sky; harder even than fighting Kronos and his endless army.

We sat in the back of the arena just in case one of us lost control of our emotions and ourselves and took on our true godly form. Luckily, there were no incidents, though I will admit to tearing up as well at the loss of my friends and my extended family. Though they would drive me insane and not all of us would always get along, we were still family, and of course we were friends.

Annabeth sat next to me the entire time, crying on my shoulder. So many people were just gone. So many people were left missing friends, brothers, and sisters.

Silena. Beckendorf. Michael. The shrouds kept coming. I was sad to see shrouds of people I had seen everyday but never even talked to. I would have to see about visiting them in Elysium. Maybe Nico could help me out with that.

When it was finally over, the two of us walked out along with the rest of the campers. We obviously wouldn't be having a campfire tonight because the entire camp was still exhausted. Fighting for your life all day and crying all night can really drain all of your energy.

Annabeth and I went back to our cabins for the last time. She had asked me after the ceremony if we could stay the night. I knew she wanted to be able to say goodbye to all of her brothers and sisters that had made it through the battles, so I agreed to stay.

When I walked into Poseidon's cabin, I was shocked to find that Tyson was there to greet me.

Tyson and I caught up with each other and talked for hours. It turns out that my father had told him to take time off and spend time with me before I had to take on all of my immortal duties. So tonight and tomorrow could just be like old times, but the day after he'd have to go back to the forges while I moved into being a god.

I didn't feel the need to sleep like I should've, though I suppose that was the immortality. Finally, when Tyson was snoring loud enough to shake the entire cabin, I closed my eyes and felt like a normal camper rather than the immortal hero of Olympus that I had become, and there I slept in my bunk, in my cabin, in my camp for the last time.

* * *

**Well there it is :) I hope to have either a continuing story or to be able to have a spin off of this one, but i haven't decided which yet. Let me know what all you'd like to see in the next chapters! Thanks for putting up with my lack of a long chapter... a better one is coming soon!!!**


	6. At Last and the Last

**Hey everyone! Well I had some time off today and decided to sit down and finish up the rest of this story. I will have a "spin off", but it'll be tacked on to this story, just labeled as "part 2". I don't really have any plans for it yet, just that I want to keep writing from this ending anyway, here's chapter 6, which is the ending of part 1. Chapter 7 begins part 2. I hope you like it!!! And remember, I'm expediting some of the dates for my story writing purposes… things went differently in the real one. But hey, that's why mine is called an _"alternate"._**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO… though the end will probably look familiar**

The next morning I woke up feeling completely happy. Tyson was here, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Annabeth, and a lot of my other friends had made it through the war, even though many hadn't, and we had defeated Kronos and his armies. Oh, and the whole "I'm a god" thing really helped my mood.

I left Tyson asleep in the cabin and went to see if Annabeth was awake for breakfast. As I was walking over to her cabin, I saw her walking towards mine.

"Hey!" She said, smiling at me.

"Hey, yourself!" I said back. She looked so pretty in the sunrise.

Whoa. Where did that come from?

"So, do you want to go to breakfast?" I asked her.

She nodded and walked with me to the dining pavilion.

Most of the camp was already there. When it was time to sacrifice to the gods, they all stood up and walked over to the fire, though since Annabeth and I were just arriving we took a spot in the back of the line.

As soon as the first person dropped a huge pancake into the flame, the most intoxicating and wonderful smell in the world filled my nostrils. It was like everything good in the world mixed together and baked into my mom's blue cookies. I stopped short and just inhaled the aroma. It was so wonderful I felt as though I could live off of only it for all eternity.

I looked over at Annabeth, who seemed to be enjoying the smell almost as much as I was. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed it, until someone bumped into us. It turns out that the "someone" was Nico, who was trying to stifle his laughter.

"You were both about to start drooling! What's going on?" He asked.

"It just… smells… so… _good_!" Annabeth said, her mouth watering.

"Ok, well you're holding up the line, so can you get moving?" He asked again, chuckling.

We got out of line and stood off to the side. It was then that it hit me that they were sacrificing to the gods, of which we were now a part of. I realized I wasn't that hungry at all anymore, and the more sacrifices were made, the more I realized how full I was getting. And after the last person had gone through I was completely stuffed. Annabeth seemed to be too.

Chiron walked up to us and looked at us quizzically.

"Why are you two still here?" He asked us.

"We just wanted to spend the last day at camp as campers rather than gods."

She was right. This was the last day of camp, seeing as how the preparing for the battle against Kronos had taken up so much of the summer. Tonight would be the bead ceremony and tomorrow everyone would be going home. Annabeth and I would be going to Olympus tonight when everyone else went to bed.

"Well, I'm happy you wanted to stay. Are you not eating breakfast?" He asked us.

"Actually, we're completely stuffed! It was like we were literally being fed off of the sacrifices to the gods!" Annabeth told him.

"But I don't understand, they weren't sacrificing to us, were they?" I asked.

"Think about it Percy. These campers owe the fact that they're alive to the both of you! The two of you defeated Kronos. Had you not, they all would've been killed. Some of them were even almost killed by the monsters you single handedly took down, Percy. They may very well be sacrificing to you as well as their parents."

I was stunned by the fact that the campers thought of us like that.

"We didn't do it alone though," Annabeth began. "We did have a lot of help."

"Be that as it may, you led the army into battle and took part in saving Olympus. They see you as the only heroes. Well, I must go make the announcements and get on with the camp."

Chiron left us standing there pondering the possibilities while he went to do what he needed to do.

We spent the last day doing the same things we always would on our last day. I hung out with Tyson and Grover, just like in the old days. I went swimming at the beach, and Annabeth and I walked around camp together, just talking.

And of course, that night during dinner, we had the bead ceremony. The bead was beautiful, with the Empire State Building surrounded by the names of everyone we lost; everyone who's shrouds we had just burned. And on the top shone two glowing dots, representing Annabeth and me, the first campers to ever be made into gods.

I now had four beads: A trident from my first summer when I was claimed and became the first child of Poseidon at Camp Half Blood, a Golden Fleece from when Annabeth, Clarisse, Tyson and I saved Grover, the fleece, and Thalia's tree, a Maze to represent our journey through, and the battle of, the Labyrinth, and now this one.

Four summers of being a demigod. Four summers of fighting for my life, side-by-side with my friends and family. And now I was a god. Now I'd have an eternal amount of summers to fight and protect. I couldn't wait to begin my immortal life.

After dinner, as I was sitting at my cabin's table thinking about my life to come, Annabeth came up, plopped something on the table, and sat next to me.

"Happy Birthday Percy."

I looked at what she'd put on the table and realized it was a misshapen cake with thick blue frosting.

"What do you mean? My birthday was…" I realized with a start that it was yesterday. In all the confusion, fighting, shroud burning, and becoming an immortal, I had completely forgotten about it.

"I suppose I should say 'Happy belated birthday'. Your birthday was yesterday, Percy. Don't you remember? The prophecy even came true!" She reminded me.

I thought about it. Every line came right on time. The prophecy didn't forget, even though I did. I turned sixteen yesterday, the day I saved Olympus by giving Annabeth's dagger to Luke to defeat Kronos, and the day Annabeth and I became immortal. We would be sixteen forever.

"You're right, as usual." I smiled at her.

We began to pick apart the cake with our fingers.

"So, you made this cake all by yourself?"

"Well, Tyson helped." She replied smugly.

"That's what I figured." I said laughing.

We continued to eat the cake until there were just a few crumbs left.

"Annabeth, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

She looked at me strangely. "Ok?"

"Uh… do you remember back when I took a dip in the River Styx?"

"_What_? _You_ bathed in the _Styx_? I had _no_ idea!" She said with a smirk.

"Haha. Well, when I was down there, I had to think of the one thing that would hold my soul to my body. And when I was on Calypso's island, and holding up the sky, and when I had to make my decision about to become an immortal… well…" I just couldn't get it out.

Annabeth was biting her lip in laughter.

"You're laughing at me!"

"Percy, are you trying to say…" she said through giggles.

"It was you Annabeth. I could only think about you. You're the reason I'm still alive and the reason I'm immortal. And I l… lo… _love you_." I exhaled with a rush. I couldn't believe I'd finally said it.

She looked at me shocked, as though she'd never even considered it.

Suddenly I felt like an idiot. I just told her all of this and she didn't think of me the same way?

"Well, you know… I mean, if you don't…"

"No Percy, I…" and then she did I'd never thought but hoped would happen: she kissed me.

And I was happy to kiss her back.

"I love you too…" she told me back.

"It's about time!"

And with that we were surrounded by what seemed like the entire camp.

They seemed to have forgotten that we were immortal gods, because they hoisted us up onto their shoulders.

"These two need to cool off!" Clarisse yelled.

"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll yelled back.

And so they carried us to the lake and threw us in, Annabeth and I laughing the entire time. But, being the son of Poseidon and now a god myself, I didn't really worry about it. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake and, well, let's just say it was pretty much the best underwater kiss _ever_.

When we finally broke apart, Annabeth had tears in her eyes. I made one fly off her cheek and float in between us, and then I had it burst into a million tiny droplets and spread around the air pocket like fireworks.

She smiled at me, and never before had anyone looked more beautiful. Not even Aphrodite could match it.

"I've been hoping you would tell me that since the Labyrinth, Percy." She told me.

And now it was my turn to be surprised. I had no idea it'd been that long.

"What do you say we go back to dry land. I'm sure our friends are waiting for us to come back." She said. I grinned back at her and nodded.

And with that, we both took on our godly forms because it couldn't hurt anyone if we were underwater and teleported to the back of the group of campers waiting for us to come up for air. Luckily, no one saw us.

"Do you think they're ok?" Someone asked.

"Of course! They're gods now!"

"But can gods go without breathing?"

"Curse them! Percy can breath underwater and I bet he made a pocket of air for Annabeth! Why didn't we think about that…" Clarisse began to rant.

"What was that glowing?" Someone shouted over her.

"Well it could've been our true godly forms that you're lucky you didn't see in person, lest you be burned to ashes." Annabeth said over the noise.

Our friends looked over at us, completely surprised that we were behind them when we were in the water. They also seemed to have forgotten about us having an immortal form. But they soon got over it (being the children of the Olympians gets you pretty comfortable with weird) and surrounded us, laughing about the whole incident.

It was starting to get dark, and we knew we had to go back up to Olympus tonight.

"Annabeth, do you remember my gift from the gods?" I asked her on our way back to the camp.

"How could I forget? That was one of the most selfless things I've ever heard!"

"Well, seeing as how you're the goddess of architecture and all," she beamed at me when I said that, "do you think you could build the cabins for Hades and the minor gods and goddesses before we leave?"

She looked at me with a gleam in her eye. "Oh, I think I can handle that."

The moment we set foot by the cabins, Annabeth stopped. She raised her hands to her temples and made an expression that looked to me like she was concentrating really hard. All at once, Cabins began to rise up out of the ground. Hades' was back towards the head of the ring near Zeus and Poseidon's, though on the outside facing in. All of the cabins for the rest of the minor gods and goddesses were spread in a semicircle in a layer outside of the twelve main Olympians. They looked amazing, as though they'd been there all along. Even the Satyrs got their own cabin with tribute to Pan.

Annabeth took her hands down from her head and staggered back a little.

"Wow, I guess I'm going to just have to get used to that." She said happily.

As soon as the cabins were built, a loud noise came from the Hermes Cabin. All at once, a dozen campers ran out the door with different colored symbols over their heads. They were now claimed and had a real cabin to stay in, almost as if their parents were just waiting to see them have a home first. Even Nico came out with dark helm glowing above his head, officially being claimed as the son of Hades.

We got all of the campers moved into their new cabins quickly. I was almost a little sad to see that there were no other Children of the Big Three, but I'm sure Thalia, Nico, and I were truly the only ones out there right now.

After all of the moving was over, Annabeth went over to the Hermes Cabin and fixed it up to represent Hermes in the way he should've been represented, not with an old run down cabin but a grand one fit for a god.

Finally, after all of that, she walked back over to me.

"Follow me." She said. "I want to show you my favorites."

I followed her past the grand cabins with newly claimed children in them and stopped in front of one that seemed to breath magic.

"Wow! Hecate's is really cool!" I told her.

She laughed. "No, not that one." She told me, pointing towards two smaller cabins at the end of the row.

Our cabins.

Of course, hers was a white and gray cabin, mine a blue and green one, but they were different than that of our parents. Hers seemed to have formulas from blue prints all over it that you couldn't see if you looked right at it, but only out of the corner of your eye. Mine had nautical flags carved into the stone around the base of the cabin and a horseshoe over the door. The sun seemed to cast broken up light on the walls like sunlight does on the water, as though the walls were made of water.

"Annabeth! They're amazing!" I couldn't get anything else out. All I could do is give her another kiss and take it all in. She pushed me away and told me to take a look.

I walked into my cabin and took it all in. I didn't think I would actually ever have a demigod hero in here, but I suppose she built them so none of the campers would forget us. Also, so we could have a place to stay when we visited.

I left the cabin in a daze, knowing the day was over and it was time to head to Olympus.

And with that, it was time to say our goodbyes. I had been dreading this all day, but I finally knew it would be ok. After all, I could always come back to the place where I first felt like I belonged.

Chiron, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Tyson, Juniper, and Rachel came to say goodbye to us as we stood on Half Blood Hill. The rest of the camp had said goodbye earlier.

For the longest time, we all just stood there in silence. But finally, when Annabeth began to cry, the ice was broken and we managed to say what we wanted. We all hugged and cried and told each other how much we'd miss them and that we'd come back to visit all the time, like we weren't even gone.

"Well, Annabeth, I suppose it's time to go now." As much as I didn't want to, we did have to go.

"I guess you're right." We gave everyone one last hug before assuming our immortal forms and teleporting to Olympus, where our new lives awaited us. And let me just say, it was a beautiful sight.

**Well? What do you think? I know this was long, but I didn't want to make two little chapters out of it. And don't worry, part 2 will come as soon as I come up with a story for it haha. I hope you like my Alternate ending, and I can't wait to start the next story! Thanks for being such awesome readers!!!! Let me know how you felt about it... including what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see next!!!  
**

**clm08a**


End file.
